


Watch Me

by wsakuya



Series: Midorima/Kise Week [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Kise, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, MidoKise Week, Model/Camera Man AU, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Stranger Sex, Top midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard that you're good, so do what you always do," he says and begins snapping, taking shot after shot as Kise moves from left to right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Day Five: AU**
> 
> SO SO LATE WHY I was working during the weekend, so I'm a 'bit' late, and by 'bit' I mean the MidoKise week is already over and I should be already writing for Kikuro month BUT HERE WE ARE HUH  
> I'll try to finish the last two fics this week as well, so please be a bit patient with me.
> 
> Uhm, so the thing is... I don't know how it escalated this much. I just wanted to write about a photo shoot with some sexual tension, and now this is just a really bad porno... like, a REALLY bad porno.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Happy MidoKise week!

"Calm down, Kasamatsu-senpai, we still have time left," Kise says and pulls on the straw of his milkshake, totally relaxed compared to his manager pacing through the room, constantly looking at his watch.

"If the camera man keeps us waiting, we'll be behind schedule," he says and stops for a second, instead turning to Kise who's lying comfortably on the couch. "How can you stay so calm, idiot!?"

"Come on, it always works out somehow." Kise doesn't panic, because he never does — that's his manager's job after all. Instead he's leaned back with one arm behind his head and the other holding his drink, enjoying the little more free time he has.

Just as Kasamatsu wants to begin pacing through the room again, the door opens and Takao's head pops in.

"Hey, Kasamatsu-san, the camera guy just called," he says as the manager turns to him.

"And?"

"He says he's not gonna make it—"

"What!?"

"But the agency sent another camera man, so don't worry," Takao says and laughs. "He's gonna arrive in ten minutes. They said to get ready in that time."

Kasamatsu sighs and relaxes visibly. "Alright. Thanks, Takao."

The raven-haired excuses himself and then closes the door behind him again.

"See?" Kise asks and heaves himself up, puts his empty milkshake onto the coffee table. "I said it'll work out, didn't I?"

If Kise didn't have his shooting now, Kasamatsu would have probably punched him in the face.

 

Within the ten minutes, Kise changes into the lingerie he's supposed to wear and gets in front of the white screen with the king-sized bed.

The new camera man is dead on time, appears exactly after ten minutes and begins setting up his equipment.

He's tall, so very masculine that Kise has to bite his lip as not to gasp loudly because that man in front of him is so unbelievably erotic.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Kasamatsu says and shakes the man's hand, looking so very relieved that the man is here.

"No problem, my name is Midorima Shintarou," Midorima says and pushes up his glasses. "My deepest apologies for the incompetence of my colleague."

Kasamatsu just laughs it off and retreats to the back, arms crossed and lips pressed together as he waits for the shoot to begin.

Midorima takes his camera into his hand and finally looks over to Kise splayed all over the bed, firstly up and down his body before their eyes catch each other.

"Now that I think about it," Midorima says, gaze still glued to Kise but talking to Kasamatsu. "Do you mind leaving the room? I can't concentrate if there are too many people."

The manager looks taken aback for a second before catching himself and nodding.

"Uh, yeah, sure." With a last knowing look to Kise that meant something like not to fuck it up, he closes the door behind him.

Kise can feel his heart beat loudly in his chest, almost breaking his rib cage as Midorima steps closer, one eye pressed to the camera.

"I heard that you're good, so do what you always do," he says and begins snapping, taking shot after shot as Kise moves from left to right.

His gaze is like steel, unbreakable and penetrating the blond so strongly that he feels his body turn hot.

His crotch begins to tingle and tickle, and he tries not to show it as his cheeks turn darker and his eyelids fall lower.

Midorima is holding the camera perfect in his hands without shaking, as if it was part of his body, fused together and became one.

"Turn around," he says shortly and watches Kise carefully get on his knees. The blond pays attention not to give his crotch unnecessary pressure.

His legs are shaking. Kasamatsu would probably shout at him for doing such a lousy job, but with Midorima being so close and seeing everything — honestly, the blue lingerie makes an awful job at covering his privates — he can't help but turn hot and aroused the more snap sounds he hears coming from the camera.

"Bare your bottom more," Midorima says as he puts the camera down for a second.

"Eh—?" Kise turns around shortly, hair brushing his heated cheeks as he meets Midorima's intense gaze, and he swears he can see the male's erection trying to force its way through his pants and pop free, so Kise quietly nods and reaches behind him, clasps his ass cheeks with each hand and then begins to pull them apart.

He gasps quietly as he hears Midorima activate his camera again and hears the clicking sounds, imagines the green-haired looking longingly at his ass and the pink, puckered hole that is easily seen through the thin lingerie.

Midorima swallows. "—Can you do more?"

His voice has turned dark, and now Kise's positive: both of them find this play arousing.

He nods again and then slides his fingers under his underwear, begins to prop at his hole and tease both him and Midorima as he fingers along the ring before nudging the fingertip inside.

"More?" Kise asks innocently and watches over his shoulder, sees Midorima nod and quickly pull down his pants, giving his erection a bit more freedom.

Kise sighs as he sees the bulge — so big and full — and immediately pulls his fingers out again, instead wets them thoroughly with his spit and then prods at his asshole once again.

This time, the glide is much easier as he thrusts inside up to the knuckle, gasps in surprise as he feels Midorima's hand stretching one of his ass cheeks to see better.

"Like this, Mister?" the blond asks in a high voice. "Should I use my finger like this? Or use more?"

"More," Midorima breathes and pulls the underwear away to get a better look, to watch clearly how Kise adds a second finger and stretches his hole nicely around him, watches it mouth at him eagerly with the need to be filled by something bigger.

"Yeah, you're doing good," the green-haired breathes and sets his camera aside, instead leans down and pushes the flat side of his tongue over Kise's ass cheek, makes the blond moan and jerk roughly.

He licks along the rim as well as Kise keeps pumping his fingers inside, pulls them out shortly only to suck them into his mouth and hum.

"Mhm, sweet ass-juice," he murmurs and pushes Kise's fingers back into his hole, keeps sucking on the ring as the blond adds a third finger and moans loud.

"Mister, your tongue— so hot—" he mewls, feels his fingers begin to stutter from the stimulation before Midorima pulls them out, instead takes his cock finally into his hand and pumps a few times.

Kise doesn't dare to turn around for the fear that he comes as soon as he sees Midorima's cock. His own is already hard and erect, poking out of his underwear and twitching eagerly.

Kise fucks his fingers inside one, two more times before pulling out again and bracing his body on both elbows, hopes Midorima will take care of the rest.

"Is it good like this, Mister?" he asks breathlessly, gasps as Midorima grasps his ass and thrusts his cock along the crack, camera long forgotten.

"Yeah, perfect," he sighs and the nudges at the ring, but pulls away again and instead throws Kise roughly on his back. "Like this I've got a better view."

He prods at the hole again, watches it mouth at his head before finally diving inside and burying himself deep in Kise's ass.

The blond mewls loudly, throws his head back and closes his eyes as Midorima begins to fuck into him, gaze glued to where his cock is being swallowed up.

He grabs the camera again as he keeps moving his hips, begins to take pictures of Kise losing himself in extasy.

"Yeah, like that, perfect model, show me more of your naughty sides," Midorima breathes and tries not to get distracted by the slapping sounds of his balls against Kise's ass, or Kise's moans and begs to fuck harder into him.

"Please, Mister— make my hole all red and sore with your big, big penis— make it go deeper—" the blond moans and holds on to the sheets beside him as Midorima begins to pound into him roughly, shoves him back and forth on the sheets and makes him cry like a child.

"The photos will be perfect with your fucked face, how you take my cock over again like a slut," Midorima breathes and zooms in on Kise's asshole, tightening and loosening alternately around his fat shaft.

He shoves his cock back inside, walls kissing every vein and mouthing at the head, swallowing every single drop of pre-cum he spits out. It's hot and tight, but so, so soft that he just wants to fuck Kise forever.

"Do you love my cock?" the green-haired asks and nudges with his camera against Kise's swollen cock, spurting and vibrating violently with every thrust into his tight hole.

Kise swallows and nods. "Love it, Mister, please give me more, please—"

Midorima grins, glasses already foggy and body covered in sweat as he throws the camera to the other end of the bed and then grabs Kise's legs, begins to fuck into him as hard as he can.

"Then I'll give you a reward for being so good, slut, take it—"

The slaps are increasing in volume, moans and grunts following as the green-haired now mercilessly pounds into Kise's hole, flesh tightening deliciously around him.

"Give me, please— Give, give, give—"

Kise's mind is now black, only filled with the need to be full and have his insides stroked by Midorima's fat cock. With his flushed, shaking body, he isn't able to hold on to something — is it either Midorima or the bed, his body isn't in his control anymore to do so.

He simply lets Midorima fuck into him and ravish his inside, make them overly sensitive to each thrust and milk his own cock slowly with the movements.

"You want it, don't you? Want me to fill your little hole, right?" the green-haired breathes as he only concentrates on the thrusts of his hips and cock now. "Want my fat stick empty inside you—"

Kise manages to nod three, four times before his asshole begins to feverishly mouth at Midorima's shaft and his own cock shakes madly, his cum spurting over his belly like a fountain before Midorima grabs his hips and now pounds into him harder than he has never before.

He barely pulls out before he fucks back into the hole again, balls slapping against Kise's ass faster than the seconds hand of a clock.

Slap, slap, slap — And each sound is following a pathetic moan of Kise, his body now lying limb on the bed and eyes merely watching as Midorima abuses his hole.

"Swallow my cum, slut—" His hips stutter and before he can even keep up, his cock is already spitting and shaking, shooting all his sticky juice inside Kise's used asshole.

The blond merely twitches and gasps as he feels the heat filling him, body too tired to react greatly to it.

Midorima pulls out and smiles breathlessly, watches how his cum gushes out.

"I'd say this was a successful photo shoot, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
>  **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
